Nirvana
by Lelouch-Strife
Summary: Lelouch a young lord of Dragonspire is tasked to save multiple regions and countries from war and themselves, but a darker threat looms over threatening to throw the world into Chaos Major Crossover Story, OC Lelouch x Harem


**_Ok here we are with the remake of Nirvana I hope I don't mess this up as everything went to fast from meeting Arturia to the next chapters which was a mess please ignore the fact that this chapter might be a bit mushy with talks about love and stuff, I should also point out that the mountain is called the Throat of the World and the largest lonely mountain in Dragonspire while it's a mix of Erebor from the Hobbit, Throat of the World in Skyrim and MT Olympus in God of War but there's a castle built near the mountain, I'm not a hundred percent sure what it should look like but for now it'll be a Japanese Castle. This Chapter one is focused on Lelouch and Setsura's romance so most of the first part will be the same, due to both being Ageless and Setsura's bond with Lelouch I would have them paired sooner rather than later *if I had my way if a certain beta reader of mine would leave me alone about it Setsura would be in all my stories as the main lover to Lelouch* but alas I cannot so I hope I do a good job with this and hope for positive reviews…. Well a lot more reviews then I got in the original Nirvana anyway enjoy_**

 _(First person)_

" _I've been having these weird thoughts lately"_

 _Echoes of what's been said can be heard silently._

" _Like is any of this for real or not?"_

 _I could feel myself floating in midair as I could feel myself descending I slowly opened my eyes and moved my body upwards as I landed on my feet on something flat and solid I couldn't see what I was standing on then I moved my foot forward and then the floor light up as the darkness turned to multiple birds as they flew off, I looked down to see I was standing on a platform showing a woman wearing blue and yellow dress holding an apple, she looked like a princess._

" _So much to do"_

 _I could hear a soft yet silent like voice as it continued to speak._

" _So little time"_

" _Take your time"_

" _Don't be afraid"_

" _The door is still shut"_

' _What door?" I thought to myself as I looked around._

" _Now step forward" The voice told me._

" _Can you do it?" It asked._

 _I felt slightly offended at being asked a stupid yet simple question but who was I to argue with a voice out of nowhere so I stepped forward to the middle of the platform and then three alters appeared from the floor as three weapons appeared, a sword that looked like my sword Fenrir, a staff with a blue head and oddly shaped head and a red and black shield that has the symbol of the weird shaped head of the staff on it._

 ** _*Fenrir is the name I gave Sword of Artorias from Dark Souls and i downsized it a bit cause it's big*_**

" _Power sleeps within you"_

" _If you give it form"_

" _It will give you Strength"_

" _Choose well"_

 _I looked at the weapons and walked up to the sword and grabbed the hilt as I heard the voice._

" _The power of the warrior"_

" _Invincible courage"_

" _A sword of terrible destruction"_

" _Is this the power you seek?"_

 _I nodded as the sword disappeared and I turned around and looked at the staff and shield._

" _Your path is set"_

" _Now what will you give up in exchange?"_

 _I walked up to the staff and touched it._

" _The staff of the mystic"_

" _Inner strength"_

" _A staff of wonder and ruin"_

" _You give up this power?"_

 _I paused for a moment and removed my hand from the staff I had to think so I walked up to the shield and touched it._

" _The power of the guardian"_

" _Kindness to aid friends"_

" _A shield to repel all"_

" _You give up this power?"_

 _I smiled and shook my head and walked up to the staff and touched it and I was asked the similar question and I nodded as the staff disappeared._

" _You've chosen the power of a warrior"_

" _You've given up the power of the mystic"_

" _Is this the form you choose?"_

 _I nodded as suddenly the floor shook and the alters sank and the floor was cracking and shattering like glass as I fell further into darkness… few seconds later a new floor showed up bluish colored showing a blonde-haired woman in a blueish silver dress and I landed on my feet and suddenly my sword appeared._

" _You've gained the power to fight"_

 _I gave my sword a few test swings._

" _All right! You've got it"_

" _Use this power to protect yourself and others"_

 _I could see several small shadow-like creatures with glowing yellow eyes._

" _There will be times you have to fight"_

" _Keep your light burning strong"_

 _I took a fighting stance as several of the creatures jumped up at me and I jumped as well and slashed a few as they exploded into dark dust evaporated quickly as I landed on my feet and several more Shadows appeared as I charged and struck them making them all disappear, things seem to quiet down._

" _Behind you!"_

 _I slashed my sword behind me striking a shadow that was trying to sneak up on me. I saw the other shadows sink to the floor making it darker as the darkness enveloped the floor, I sank in it. I snapped my eyes open to see myself on another fancy looking floor it was more pinkish and had three hearts with women like figures in them I assume they're princesses and then I see a door with no wall._

' _Hmm this is strange' I thought to myself as I looked around expecting to hear the voice but heard nothing 'well here goes nothing'_

 _I walked up to the door as I heard it unlock and it slowly opened as I was enveloped by a strong light. My vision was blurred for a moment or two and I see that I'm on an island and three people surround me. My mother Eira, my father Rihan, and my uncle, Jecht who I always called pops._

" _Hold on"_

" _The door won't open just yet"_

" _First, tell me more about yourself"_

 _I walked up to Pops._

" _What do you want out of life?" He asked._

" _To broaden my horizons" I answered._

" _To broaden your horizons, huh" He said._

 _I assumed that was the end of the conversation, so I walked up to my mother next._

" _What are you afraid of?" She asked._

" _To lose my family and friends" I answered._

" _Is that so?" She asked._

 _That ended the conversation as well so then I walked up to my father._

" _What's most important to you?" He asked._

 _I thought for a moment thinking back to everyone apart of my life including the woman I loved._

" _My friends and family" I said smiling._

 _Dad didn't reply but I looked to the horizon and I heard the voice again._

" _You want to broaden your horizons"_

" _You don't want to lose your loved ones"_

" _You want to protect your loved ones"_

" _You adventure begins at midday"_

" _Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine"_

" _The day you will open the door is both far off and very near"_

 _Everything then turned white as everyone disappeared and then I found myself on another platform this time thorns surrounding yet another princess who was holding a rose I walked further to the middle as then several shadows appeared and surrounded me, I closed my eyes as the shadows all jumped up to attack me as soon as they reached me they were deflected and thrown back as I summoned my sword and struck them back and the shadows then launched an attack on me again, I charged as I began to fight the shadows one after another disappeared as they were struck as one jumped in the air I jumped as well and struck the shadow and slammed the sword to the ground, I looked around to notice that there weren't any more shadows I then turned around and saw a light in the middle of the platform I walked up to it and stood under it and felt my energy being restored as the light then moved to the edge of the platform and soon a bridge of multi-color glass appeared forming a bridge to another platform._

' _This is new' I thought to myself as I ran up the bridge not noticing that it was disappearing as I got further up as I got on the platform I noticed yet another princess with something looking like a beast next to her and several other platforms were there too but they were in the air and facing this platform there were some people i knew such as my mother and father but then there were others I didn't know but as I walked further into the light my shadow grew larger._

" _The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes"_

 _I turned around and saw my shadow has grown larger and it began to move on its own as it slowly rose from the floor as it stood on its own and change form, its feet became thin and curved, its hair was wavy like tentacles and had a big empty heart in the middle of its chest._

" _But don't be afraid"_

" _And don't forget…"_

 _As I looked at the full size of what used to by my shadow I sighed._

" _Aw, crap"_

 _I summoned Fenrir and took my battle stance as it reached for the ground and energy gathered up and it then moved upwards and tried to hit me as I dodged to avoid the hit but a small pool like portal appeared and suddenly more threatening versions of the smaller shadows appeared human sized and they all rushed at me, lucky for me that the platform was large and the large heartless was slow I called it a heartless because it showed an empty heart, as I ran at the Neo Shadows I was able to grab one's legs as I swung it against its companions and threw it at a number of them causing them to disappear as I fought more and more of them they were fast and agile but luckily I could predict their movements, as I got rid of the last of them I saw the Heartless fall to its knees with its arms to its chest and energy gathered up as it fired several magical homing spheres at me I deflected each of them as they kept coming and when I took out the last one I suddenly was grabbed by the Heartless while my guard was down dealing with the spheres, I was then thrown to one of the platforms in the air as I then struck Fenrir to the platform and stood on it, I looked back at the Heartless as its arms were raised and energy was gathering to create a large dark sphere, I closed my eyes and began to build up my energy as I grabbed the hilt of my sword and I put my feet on the platform balancing myself because one wrong move would mean the end of me, luckily I was strong enough to put the sword deep enough in the platform so I wouldn't fall, then the heartless threw the sphere at me, I then began to have bluish aura surround me as I shot towards the sphere with blinding speed I then gathered power to Fenrir and struck the sphere destroying it and then with a yell I struck the Heartless knowing I defeated it as I landed on my feet, the Heartless then trembled a little as it fell to its knees, my sword disappeared suddenly as it tried to hit me I was able to dodge but a pool of darkness appeared under me and I couldn't move so I struggled._

" _\- But don't be afraid"_

 _Darkness began to cover my body._

" _You hold the mightiest weapon of all"_

" _So, don't forget"_

" _You are the one who will open the door"_

 _(Third Person)_

Setsura walked up to Lelouch's room and saw him still in bed, she sighed and sat on the bed close by and could see that Speckles, a baby Tarbosaurus was sleeping on his own small decorated hammock with a bunch of blankets and pillows and a small teddy bear. Then there was Sif napping on his own bed, Sif was a large wolf known as a Great Grey Wolf, but he was half the full size, due to having a special magic embedded in him he can change to his size to a normal wolf size, to horse sized and to his true size which is about the size of a small house, Setsura knew that Sif was a reincarnation of another Great Grey Wolf also named Sif who lived a long time ago as well that Lelouch was a reincarnation of a Knight named Artorias, a knight who was corrupted by the Abyss till Lelouch's father, uncle and cousin ended the knights long torment, as his mother put an end to Sif's loneliness after losing his master and friend. Somehow it ended up being a happy ending as two friends a man and his wolf were brought together again. Setsura looked at Lelouch who had some hair in his face, she smiled and leaned down and wiped the hair away from his face and she kissed his forehead.

"Lelouch it's time to get up" She said softly while shaking him gently.

He let out small groan and he opened his eyes.

"Setsura" He said softly.

"Good morning sleepy head you missed breakfast" She said smiling.

"Did I?" He asked while sitting up.

"That must have been some dream you were having" She said standing up.

"Yea it was" He said remembering the dream.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Not right now" He said thinking.

He reached over and patted Speckles's head as he let out a little coo and moved into a more comfortable position, he then looked at Setsura, when questioned what was important to him in the dream, he thought about her and how much she meant to him.

 _'Perhaps I can take the weekend off and take Setsura to the cabin' Lelouch thought to himself._

"Setsura would you like to come with me to town and perhaps have some lunch?" He asked.

'This is sudden of Lelouch to ask me out to lunch like this, the dream must have really gotten to him' Setsura thought to herself.

"Of course," She answered smiling.

"Great, though I also plan on taking the weekend off and go to the family lodge I was hoping you would join me along with Sif and Speckles" He said standing up and putting on his kimono as Sif woke up with a yawn.

Setsura was surprised at such an odd plan coming from Lelouch, he usually lets everyone know his plans a while before going through with them, it also made her heart go faster a bit thinking what could be going through his mind.

"You sure you want me to come with you?" Setsura asked.

Lelouch looked at her and gave a small smile. "You deserve some time off, you work hard to keep our home in check, I want to show you how much I appreciate it" Lelouch said with a half-truth hiding his real intentions.

"Very well if it's what you wish" Setsura said still unsure what to make of the situation.

Speckles heard everyone getting up and chirped at them as he hopped out of his hammock and landed on the bed.

"Morning to you as well Speckles" Setsura said petting Speckles on the head as he nuzzled her hand.

Sif walked up to them and nuzzled Lelouch's leg as he got his ears scratched.

"Come on time to feed everyone" Lelouch said as he opened the slide door to outside going to the animal dens.

Lelouch followed by Sif with Speckles on top the wolf's head walked to the dens, there at the entrance they saw Eruruu who lives in the castle, she takes care of the house and servants, Eruruu saw them and smiled as they walked up to her.

"Morning, Lelouch it's nice to see you finally up" Eruruu greeted as she petted both Sif and Speckles as they came next to her.

"Morning Eruruu, sorry about sleeping in and having you feed them" Lelouch said rubbing the back of his head.

Eruruu only smiled. "It's quite alright Lelouch I enjoy coming here" She said as she opened the door letting all of them in.

The den was holding several animals there was a Tyrannosaurus named Roberta, but everyone calls her Rexy, there was also a Spinosaurus named Spectra basking in the sun, while four Velociraptors were resting in the shade while some wolves were playing, when they noticed Lelouch they grew excited and ran up to him and started jumping at him happy to see him.

"Alright, alright guys I'm here" Lelouch said smiling as he pets each of them.

Setsura sat against one of the trees as she held her shamisen and began to play softly as Sif laid next to her, Speckles followed Lelouch and Eruruu around as they went in the ice house and got several large sections of venison but not before Lelouch teasingly stroked Eruruu's tail which caused her to become embarrassed and shove Lelouch down.

"Lelouch, you know my tail is sensitive" Eruruu said blushing.

"Sorry Eruruu I just couldn't help it" Lelouch said laughing.

Setsura smiled at this, she knew Eruruu and Lelouch were close, when they first met he accidentally stroked her tail as well wondering if it was real the results were the same with him being shoved down, she saw they went back to work, Eruruu put some of the venison with the smaller animals and the wolves while Lelouch went to the larger animals and put the food by them, he didn't need to feed the larger animals as much since they can come and go as they please but they always returned due to their bond with Lelouch, Spectra however was loyal to Lelouch as he saved her from poachers that killed off her mate and destroyed her nest, he tended to her wounds and often brought fish for her and gave her a home, she acts as den mother for the Argonians at the hatching pools she guards the pools from egg thieves the keepers love having Spectra over as she's always careful of the eggs and always rearranging them whenever the weather changes. She makes her home near the Hist tree when it's time for the eggs to hatch, Lelouch then brought a large piece of venison to Rexy, the first dinosaur that Lelouch befriended, when Lelouch's sister Kori was born everyone doted on her, he was five at that time and feeling unloved and unwanted Lelouch took a puppy Sif and ran away soon after he ran into trouble.

 _Flashback 14 year ago_

 _Lelouch was holding Sif as he was running for his life, he had disturbed a monstrous dinosaur known as a Giganotosaurus, this one wasn't like other Giga's it had a far more monstrous appearance and it was catching up to Lelouch, while his small size and the trees gave Lelouch the advantage it mattered little to a large dinosaur determined to catch him. "Mommy, Daddy anyone please help me!" Lelouch cried as he soon reached a large clearing and soon stopped running as something large was in his way, It was a large Tyrannosaurus that was covered in scars at the neck and it lowered its head and let out a huge breath, Lelouch and Sif were scared, even more scared as the Giga came through the tree's and roared loudly, Lelouch held Sif close afraid for both their lives, the Tyrannosaurus roared at the Giga loudly as if demanding it leave her territory. The Giga roared back as it's lower jaw split to try and be more intimidating, it worked on Lelouch and Sif but didn't faze the Tyrannosaurus who stepped forward in front of Lelouch ready to take the challenger on. Lelouch saw a small opening in a large tree and he ran to it as he let Sif go in first and how soon followed as they watched the showdown between titans, the two charged at each other and it seemed the Tyrannosaurus was a veteran as she got the upper hand and the first strike against the Giga she was able to use her massive jaws and lock it on the Giga's neck as it struggled to get free but was able to as it's claws was able to strike the Tyrannosaurus on the neck causing her to back off and roar in rage at the Giga as it now tried to bite her only to be smacked in the face by her tail causing it to stumble and fall down, but it made Lelouch's luck worse as the Giga now noticed him and as the Tyrannosaurus was about to take another bite at the Giga it got up in a surprise like attack and it headbutted her against a tree causing her to now fall, with his opponent down he turned his attention to Lelouch and charged at the tree but the tree was strong and large and wouldn't give in as the Giga tried to get at Lelouch only to fail as Lelouch and Sif went deeper into the roots of the tree praying to be saved as soon as the Giga got close it let out a screech as it was forced back, the Tyrannosaurus recovered and bit the tail of the Giga and forced him to return his attention to her, the Tyrannosaurus let go of its tail as it stepped back a couple of meters and dug it's legs into the ground prepared to charge, the Tyrannosaurus snorted at her opponent ready to end this fight, the Giga then charged, fueled by raging amounts of adrenaline the Tyrannosaurus was able to move away and then grab the Giga by the neck and with as much force as she could muster she used the momentum of the Giga's speed against it as she lifted it up into the air and slammed it into the ground crushing it's neck. seeing as her opponent was now dead, she put her foot on its body and let out a huge victorious roar, she stepped away from her fallen foe and laid down trying to recover her energy, Lelouch and Sif poked their heads out and walked up to the dinosaur as she looked at them, feeling now that she won't harm them Lelouch gently touched her snout and petted her causing her to purr._

 _End of Flashback_

It was during the battle is what led everyone to find Lelouch and Sif, his parents apologizes for not letting him know he'll never be replaced and will always be loved. Setsura watched while she played her music smiling at the memory, she didn't know by then that she would grow to fall in love with Lelouch back then but now, she knew she loved him, but her past experiences with love were not good, she loved both his grandfather and his father, while it may seem strange for some to love someone else's family members but for an Ageless where time doesn't really apply to them it's not so strange, she ended up having a daughter with another but didn't truly love the man and he never truly loved her and ended up leaving her with her daughter Tsurara, she never regretted having Tsurara but her past with her father left questions on her worth as even being a lover, she wanted to tell Lelouch how she felt but was afraid, even though she helped raise Lelouch, she helped raise Rihan as well but something about Lelouch when he got older made her love for him grow even more than her love for his grandfather.

"Setsura you ready to go out to lunch?"

She came back to reality to see Lelouch standing next to her offering her a hand to help her up.

"Is something wrong?" He asked concerned.

She blushed and gently took his hand and he helped her up. "Yes, I'm fine Lelouch thank you" She said.

He nodded and felt a tugging on his pants, he looked down to see Speckles was the one tugging and he chipped at the two wanting to be fed.

"Alright boy we'll go get some food at Tifa's tavern" Lelouch said as Speckles hopped with joy and ran to Sif and climbed to perch on the wolf's head.

Sif really didn't mind Speckles using him to get around, Speckles couldn't travel very far on his own due to his small size, for some reason Speckles never grew up and remained small and as a baby, but that didn't seem to bother Speckles, rather he was happy to remain small, if he was big he couldn't hang out with Lelouch who he considers to be his father and go on adventures with him and Sif anymore he'd be too big and wouldn't be cute anymore, with a happy chirp he and Sif went on ahead of Lelouch and Setsura.

"Looks like those two are ready to go" Lelouch said smiling.

Setsura agreed as they said they'd see Eruruu later and they left for the Seventh Heaven, Vytal was usually busy during this time, ships and airships were being unloaded from their travels to the other continents, Sailors often told stories of their travels to through the unknown since the world was surrounded by the unknown, they're happy to not disturb the goddess of the sea known as Leviathan, her anger and wrath are legendary but is often a kind Goddess just mostly distrusts humans due to their destructive nature and lust for power is well known, the people of Vytal knew her hatred for humans but knew not all were like that, Sailors always paid tribute to Leviathan for a safe journey.

Upon reaching the harbor they saw the large statue of Leviathan made from granite but enchanted so it won't be affected by the elements, they then saw Tifa's tavern the 7th Heaven, they entered and saw the tavern was full of people on lunch break most of them were friends of Tifa, Lelouch saw Tifa's coworkers who live in the tavern with her two Argonians Talen-Jei and his wife Keerava, as well as two of Lelouch's childhood friends Nee and Micca, both of them were Nekomatas, when Tifa saw the group and smiled.

"Hey, you guys come on in" She said as Talen and Keerava noticed Lelouch with everyone and they smiled as Lelouch was the one who helped Talen find the pieces for the wedding band for Argonian tradition.

"Hello, my friend" Talen said setting up a table.

"LELOUCH!" Nee, yelled happily.

Before Lelouch could react Nee jumped on him hugging him close pressing her breasts against him causing him to blush, Lelouch knew Nee liked teasing him but this was getting ridiculous with a tavern full of people watching, so eventually Lelouch was able to get Nee off him as he sighed.

"Nee what have I told you about doing that?" He asked.

"Aw come on Lelouch you know you enjoy it" Nee said leaning in close to him.

"Nee" Micca said walking up to them.

While Lelouch was conversing with the two Nekos, Speckles hopped off Sif's head and onto the table happy to see everyone, this earned him pats on the head and he then noticed Alisae a close friend to Lelouch through her grandfather, was watching the amusing scene before her, he walked up to her and chipped getting her attention.

"Well good morning to you Speckles" She said with a smile as she handed him an apple as a treat which he happily began to eat, despite being a carnivore Speckles was very happy eating fruit and not a whole lot of vegetables though he liked potatoes.

"Well you made Speckles's day already with the apple" Lelouch said smiling as sat down next to her and he petted Speckles on the head as the two Nekos went back to work but not without Tifa lightly hitting Nee's arm for inappropriate behavior in her bar.

"It's kind of a rule here now because he's our favorite customer" Keerava said as Talen also gave Speckles a pat on the head.

"That's because he can't complain about the cooking" One of the guests said as his friends laughed.

"Keep it up and you'll no longer be able to eat here" Tifa said cracking her knuckles.

No sane person would mess with Tifa or say anything to upset her, or else they wouldn't be leaving the same person, though Lelouch never made her upset on purpose as he knew her from childhood, Set knew that Tifa was in love with Lelouch and Tifa knew Set was in love with him as well, though despite their differences the two are very good friends, and both friends knew the two Nekos were also in love with him as was Alisae. After lunch Lelouch went outside with Sif to help out with work on the docks, he maybe Lord of Vytal but he likes to act like a normal person often that means skipping out on his work as Lord and help outside the castle, while most rulers wouldn't do this, he didn't care and that made him popular among the people of all races, Setsura, Tifa, Nee and Micca were sitting with Alisae talking to each other while Speckles took a nap on top of Lelouch's neatly folded shirt and kimono he left on the table, working on the docks was hard, hot and wet work, which is why Lelouch left the top half of his clothing with Setsura so they wouldn't get wet.

"He'll never change" Tifa said watching Lelouch help the dock workers with work while Sif watched.

"No, I don't see that happening" Setsura said taking a sip of her tea, she may like to drink Sake, but she'd rather be clear headed while talking to friends.

"That's what we love about him" Nee said also watching Lelouch along with Micca.

"He is charming whether he knows he's doing it or not" Alisae said.

"Oh, Alisae how's your brother and grandfather doing?" Micca asked.

"They're doing fine, Grandfather is with his students and Alpunauds busy meddling in affairs of other countries like always" She said.

"You're not worried about him?" Tifa asked.

"Why should I be, he's old enough to take care of himself, if he gets in trouble I'll find out" She said.

"It's hard to tell which the older and mature sibling is when you talk like that" Nee said.

"Take it how you will, I'm just tired of people comparing us with one another" She said.

Tifa noticed something was off about Set today and decided to press the issue.

"Is there something wrong Setsura?" She asked.

"No, nothing's wrong Tifa just Lelouch said he had a dream but wouldn't tell me about it, and he always used to tell me these things, what about this dream was so different" Setsura said worried.

Tifa had a feeling there was more to this then that like that Setsura really wanted to tell Lelouch how she felt, Tifa knew about Setsura's past and her history with Tsurara's father, she may love Lelouch but Setsura deserved a chance at being with someone who truly loved her, and she had a feeling Lelouch had feelings for Setsura.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" She asked shocking Setsura.

"But Tifa what about you I know you love him as well" Setsura asked.

"I do but you deserve to be with him, he's not like Tsurara's father and you know it" Tifa said placing her hand on Setsura's.

"Tifa are you sure?" Setsura asked.

"Of course, I am?" Tifa said.

Setura looked at Nee, Micca and Alisae and saw them smiling at her, "What about you ladies" She asked.

"We love him also, but we agree with Tifa, Setsura" Micca said.

"Plus, he can always start a harem" Nee added.

"You really think he would go for that?" Setsura asked as she sighed.

"Probably not, I asked him before what he thought of harems and he doesn't like it, mainly because the guys always treat the women like property" Nee said all serious now.

"He's nothing like them though" Micca said.

"... What if I talked to him about it?" Setsura asked.

The four women looked at Setsura, wondering if she was serious about that.

"Are you serious?" Tifa asked.

"Yes, I am, it's not fair to you guys, if the man you love isn't with you" She said.

Setsura looked outside and could tell it was getting late, so she gently woke Speckles up and he gave a big yawn.

"Thanks for the advice Tifa, oh before I go, he did ask me to take the weekend off and go with him to the family cabin" Setsura said picking up Lelouch's clothing.

"REALLY?!" The three women yelled making Speckles jump.

"Yes, really girls I'm sorry I forgot to mention it" Setsura said looking at them.

"This is perfect now you can tell him how you feel, wait is he going with the family or just Sif and Speckles and he asked you" Nee questioned.

"The second one" Setsura said.

"Then he must have something planned for you if he just asked you to come along" Micca said.

"You really think so?" Setsura asked.

"Set, this is Lelouch we're talking about" Tifa reminds her.

"True, but either way I stand by what I said about you three" Setsura said.

"Setsura" Nee said.

"I'll talk to him tonight" Setsura said leaving with Speckles and leaving the three women with their thoughts.

She left the tavern to see Lelouch sitting on a bench with Sif laying his head on Lelouch's lap as he stroked the wolf's head, he looked over and saw Setsura coming with Speckles following her.

"Ready to head, home to gather a few things I still have to let my parents know?" he asked.

Setsura smiled and tossed him his shirt. "Yes, but first get your shirt on it'll get cold out" She said.

"Yes mom" Lelouch said teasingly as he put the shirt on and Setsura handed him his kimono.

"Someone has to take care of you" She said tying Lelouch's sash.

Lelouch wanted to say something but chose not to as he saw Speckles climb up on Sif and perch on the wolf's head again. He smiled and patted his son on the head. "Alright let's go home and get ready"

When they returned to the castle Lelouch spoke to his family about his plans while Setsura was in Lelouch's room helping Speckles gather some things.

"So, you're finally going to tell her?" Kori asked.

"Yes, I think it's time, but will she feel the same?" Lelouch asked a bit unsure of himself.

"Lelouch, I have known Setsura for a long time, when my brothers Sparda and Toga were still alive, she has sought my affections though I knew I never could, I just didn't feel the same way, I'm just glad she got over her jealousy with Yohime" Nura said as his wife smiled at him.

"She may have had Tsurara but I never trusted the father and had a feeling he was playing with Setsura's feelings, which proved to be true when he left Setsura when she was pregnant, just glad Setsura didn't truly love him" Eira said.

"Why bother being with the man in the first place?" Kori asked.

"She was lonely, Kori and made a mistake but her having Tsurara was never a mistake" Rihan said.

Lelouch seemed to be in deep thought so he never voiced his opinion till he felt his father put a hand on his shoulder. "Setsura is a part of our family like everyone apart of our clan, show her how special she is to the clan"

"Also, I better come with you, so I can keep Speckles out of trouble don't want him interrupting your alone time with Setsura now do we?" She asked smiling.

"You make it sound like I'm going to bed her the first chance I get" Lelouch said in an annoyed tone.

"Your saying you don't want to?" Eira asked her son teasing him.

"Wha… I didn't say that" Lelouch said trying to defend himself while blushing.

"You take after your father and grandfather all right, the moment they laid eyes on us they already decided we were their women" Yohime said.

"Someone please end me" Lelouch said as everyone laughed.

Back in Lelouch's room, Setsura sitting on the edge of Lelouch's bed with her daughter Tsurara as they watched Speckles move back and forth between the items he wanted to take for the trip and the bag which has his name on it. It was amusing to watch as he kept finding toys hidden throughout the room, after he got done with the toys he went over to a bookshelf, he picked some of his favorite stories from the bookshelf one after another and put them in his bag.

"So Master Lelouch asked you out huh mother?" Tsurara asked.

"He didn't really ask me out he asked if I wanted to go to the lodge with him and take the weekend off" Setsura said as they continued to watch Speckles.

"If that's not him asking you out I don't know what is" Tsurara said.

"Even if he was asking me out wouldn't you be upset, the girls at Tifa's bar all love him and I know you do too" Setsura asked.

"Of course, I do, but you've given so much to the clan I think it's time you've gotten something in return" Tsurara said as she got up and was about ready to leave. "I believe Master Lelouch is the one for you mother" She said as she left the room leaving Setsura to her thoughts.

As she left Speckles went in front of Setsura and chipped happily, Setsura smiled as she got up and picked him up as she grabbed his favorite blanket and teddy bear from his hammock.

"You wouldn't want to go without these rights?" She asked him as he gave another happy chirp.

She put the blanket and teddy in the bag as Speckles hopped out of her arms and she closed it so none of the stuff would fall out.

"Let's go to the stables now I'm sure Lelouch and Sif are there waiting for us" She said as they left the bedroom.

Lelouch was finishing up packing things and putting them on Sif's saddle, he then put a small passenger satchel with some blankets inside as he enchanted it, the satchel was for Speckles to be in, when traveling or going for long runs Speckles had to be in the satchel so he doesn't fall off and often takes a nap in it. When Lelouch finished up he moved to Sif's head and started petting his head and giving him a scratch behind his ears. A moment later and Setsura with Speckles came into the stables.

"You about ready to go?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, we're all packed and ready" Setsura said as she walked up to them and allowed Speckles to get into his satchel as he began to pat the blanket and he curled up in a ball and began his nap for the ride.

"Speckles comfortable?" Lelouch asked as he tied the bags Setsura brought to Sif's saddle.

"Sleeping like a baby" She answered as Kori came riding Shadow her White Warg.

 ***Yes, I know it's weird for a White colored animal to be named Shadow just work with it***

"Apparently Kori decided to join us" Lelouch said with a sigh.

"You make it sound like a bad thing, brother" Kori said smiling.

"Just keep whatever your planning to a minimum this is supposed to be a relaxing break" Lelouch said.

"I make no promises" Kori said as Shadow took a running start.

Lelouch only gave a smile as he now looked at Setsura and he held out his hand. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yes" Was all she said as Lelouch helped her up and he got on while sitting behind her as Sif now took off after Kori and Shadow. As they caught up to Kori, Blue and her sisters came following behind making barking noises. "Looks like they wanted to join" Kori said smiling. "Would seem so sis, they probably need a good run" Lelouch said with a grin as he unknowingly pulled Setsura closer to him causing her to blush.

It took nearly the rest of the afternoon to reach the cabin and the sun was setting as the lamps that were attached to Sif and Shadow's saddles were now lit when they reached the cabin.

"Well we're here" Kori said dismounting Shadow as Blue and her sisters walked up to the river and began to drink.

Lelouch dismounted Sif first and helped Setsura down as Speckles poked his head out from the bag and yawned. "Slept the whole way here" Lelouch said unsurprised as he pat Speckles on the head and helping him out and setting him on Sif as Lelouch took off the saddle allowing the wolf and Shadow to decrease their size to the size of a Dire Wolf.

 ***Sif and Shadow are mates Sif has 3 sizes his size in Dark Souls, Dire Wolf, and Warg Size (Used for Mount) and Shadow has her normal size which she is based on the White Warg from the movie the Hobbit, and Dire Wolf size, the size of a Dire Wolf allows them to go indoors***

They entered the cabin and lit the magical lamps and started the fireplace as Sif and Shadow laid next to each other as Speckles was in his bag looking for something to play with as his tail was sticking out. "Kori do you mind organizing our things and setting up the bedrooms while me and Setsura cook?" Lelouch asked his sister.

"No, problem" Kori said as she began to organize.

The hour that passed was eventful with Speckles wanting to help and sometimes having a taste of the food that was for dinner, Lelouch glancing at Setsura every now and then as she was having fun with Speckles. Though after dinner, Lelouch decided to go to the hot springs leaving Setsura with Speckles and Kori. "Come on Set this is your chance" Kori said handing Setsura a towel.

"Kori have you been talking to the girls at Tifa's tavern?" Setsura asked blushing.

"No, but I know you two are perfect together and he loves you" Kori said nudging Setsura out the door.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I know my brother, while he can be an idiot at times there's no denying, he loves you, now go and be with him" Kori said pretty much kicking Setsura out the cabin while laughing to herself. "I know you love him too Set" Kori said to herself.

Setsura held the towel close to her as she slowly walked down the stone path to the hot springs as she noticed Blue and her sisters now asleep, when she reached the springs, she saw Lelouch in the water relaxing, and not yet noticing her. This caused her to blush a little more as she gathered up courage and undressed as she set her clothes next to his and went in to the water now letting him know she was there. "Setsura?" Lelouch asked not turning around respecting her privacy.

"Well it wouldn't be your sister considering we're both naked" She joked as she sat down next to him with her back pressing against his.

A couple of moments have passed as Lelouch looked up to the night sky as Setsura was deep in thought. "Setsura did I tell you about my dream yet that I had this morning?" Lelouch asked.

"No, what was it about?" Setsura asked as her hand slowly moved closer to his.

Lelouch told her about the strange dream he had from beginning to end but he saved something for last. "I was also asked what was most important to me and of course I said family and friends, but I was also thinking about the woman I loved" He said as he felt Setsura's hand touch his as he gently held it. "Oh, and who's that?" She asked her heart beating faster as Lelouch turned around and wrapped his arms around her and held her close surprising her, "You" Lelouch answered not daring to look at her in fear everyone might be wrong and that she doesn't love him, her body began to shake as Lelouch took that in a bad way. "If you don't feel the same way I understand" Lelouch said as Setsura shook her head. "It's not that you idiot" Was all she said as she looked up at him her eyes meeting his. "Because I love you too" She said as she pressed her lips against his.

 ***Lemon Warning***

Lelouch was surprised at the kiss but closed his eyes and he returned it, Setsura's arms wrapped around his neck as her hands began to play with his hair her chest pressed against his as he picked her up and set her on the warm rocks, as his hands roamed all over her body, she was his and he was hers as their tongues battled for dominance, soon the kiss ended as they panted due to lack of oxygen as their foreheads pressed together as they smiled, "Not bad for a first kiss huh?" Setsura asked causing Lelouch blush. He was now allowed to admire her in her full glory, this caused Setsura to blush as she saw how hard his erection was now becoming and at how large it was, _"Will I even be able to handle him?"_ She thought to herself as she became wet.

"My goddess" Was all Lelouch said causing Setsura to smile as she gently pushed him to the ground, "Well this goddess is all yours, Lelouch" She said as she lowered herself between his legs and gently wrapped her fingers around his dick gently playing with it, "Does this feel good?" She asked looking up at him only to see he was in a sort of daze meaning he was hers to play with. "Then you'll really love this" She said as she gently licked the head of his dick and continued to do so, as Lelouch then put his hand on top of her head.

"Your so good at this" Lelouch said. Setsura smiled and took more of him into her mouth as he groaned, she bobbed her head a few times and used her tongue to play with the head as she closed her eyes. "Setsura" was all Lelouch said as he stopped her and moved her body so her beautiful rear was facing him showing him how wet and aroused, she was. "I want to please you too" Was all he said as his hands gently rubbed her butt and using his fingers to gently part the lower lips of her pussy and he moved in and gave it a lick as Setsura moaned with approval, with Lelouch's dick still in her mouth as she was determined to make him come before her, Lelouch was taking his time enjoying the taste and scent of her arousal but felt he was about to come so he picked up the pace and a few seconds later they both came into each other's mouths, Setsura didn't dare waste a single drop as she swallowed all the contents and removed her mouth from him and began panting, "That was so amazing" She said looking back at him.

"Yes, you are amazing" Lelouch said panting as well.

"Let's finish this in our room then if your still up for it" Setsura said smiling knowing he was far from done as she was far from done with him.

After a rush job of putting on their clothing and rushing back to the cabin and closing the door, Setsura jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply after he used a sound proof spell in the room, their tongues battling once again for dominance as Lelouch laid Setsura down on the bed and playing with her breasts as she moaned into the kiss, as they removed their clothing causing Lelouch to gently plant kisses on her neck and move lower to give attention to her rather large breasts. "I'm all yours Lelouch" She said as he began to play with her breasts with his mouth, she moaned loudly as he began to suckle on them as if to get precious milk from them, as she stroked his hair, later on after getting both nipples hard, Lelouch sat up admiring Setsura's true beauty that was meant for only his eyes, as he positioned himself to her entrance as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you" Lelouch said.

"I love you too with all my heart, now take what is yours" She said.

Lelouch slowly entered her feeling how tight she was despite her being a mother, due to how incredibly tight she was Lelouch almost feel on top of her, "To much?" Setsura asked. "No, it's just perfect" Lelouch said as he began to thrust deep into her.

"Your so big" Setsura said moaning feeling her beloved deep inside of her.

"I aim to please" Lelouch joked as he began to thrust faster.

Setsura was moaning loudly due to how much pleasure he was giving her as she could feel him hit her G Spot, she then surprised him but flipping them over and allowing her to ride him as he now had his hands on her hips, Lelouch was now at Setsura's mercy as he watched the woman he loved riding him, he was in awe at how beautiful she was and she was all his, he reached up and began to play with her breasts as she moaned some more, "Please touch me more" She said as Lelouch began to meet her hips when he thrust into her, she no longer had the energy to sit up as she now fell onto him as her chest met his and they pressed their lips together as the two lovers reached their peak and came together. Both now tired with little energy parted the kiss and panted as they stared into each other's eyes. "I love you Lelouch" Setsura said as she gently stroked his cheek admiring how his bluish eyes glowed.

"I love you too Setsura" Lelouch said as he pulled the covers over them and held her close letting her hear his heartbeat.

 ***Lemon End***

While she enjoyed being in his arms Setsura couldn't ignore what she promised to her friends. "Lelouch how do really feel about harems?" She asked.

"Setsura you know how I feel about them, I don't know to many people that actually have a good harem that's why I'm always against them and giving them hell" Lelouch said as he stroked her hair.

"But what if you had one?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know but for now I'm happy just by having you and you alone" Lelouch said kissing her head. "We'll talk about this later ok let's just enjoy being together"

Setsura smiled at that and was slowly drifting off to sleep. "I love you Lelouch" She said closing her eyes.

"I love you too, good night Setsura" Lelouch said as he too fell asleep.

* * *

 **OC's introduced, and owners are**

 **Lelouch Strife (Me)**

 **Eira Celia Strife (Me)**

 **Koriand'r *Kori* (Firelotusprime)**

 **Nee (KianJimenez (NeKoChAnK)**

 **Micca (KianJimenez (NeKoChAnK)**

 **KianJimenez is a artist from a site called Deviantart and she has given me permission to use her two characters so go on her site and look up her artwork**

 **P.S. Micca is a gender bender character that changes sex *Not my idea the artist/owner of her does that with her often* but in this story Micca is all woman**

 **Also, other Characters and Animals introduced are**

 **Speckles (Speckles the Tarbosaurus or The Dino King)**

 **Sif (Dark Souls)**

 **Shadow (White Warg from the Hobbit)**

 **Rihan (Nurariyhon)**

 **Eruruu (Utawareumono)**

 **Tifa (Final Fantasy VII)**

 **Jecht (Final Fantasy X)**

 **Alisae (Final Fantasy XIV)**

 **Talen and Keevara (Skyrim)**

 **Rexy (Jurassic Park)**

 **Blue and her Sisters (Jurassic World)**

 **Spectra (Jurassic Park 3)**

 **Most of the Dinosaurs will have their Jurassic park/world appearance while some have the looks from the game called the Isle and Hypo dinosaurs won't be any bigger than their original counterparts but will have their appearance and are slightly more powerful but are easier to provoke and much more dangerous but can be defeated like any other dinosaur. Also _*A note for readers is that I'm adding subspecies of several animals that will have the name Rex at the end which refer to the animals to call them Alpha's, with the exception of Tyrannosaurus due to being the perfect land predator, examples like for Spinosaurus Rex it'll be like the JP3 Spinosaurus and for Velociraptors they'll be the size of JP/W raptors*_**

 ** _And also the clothing of Lelouch is Myochin Armor from FFXIV minus the hat._**


End file.
